


Ami's Notebook

by RebaJean



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaJean/pseuds/RebaJean
Summary: Ever wonder what the bluehaired genius does in class when she's bored and can't sneak in a math or science book or computer?





	Ami's Notebook

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English language adaptation copyright 1995 by DIC Entertainment. This story is not intended for monetary gain or tangible profit, but purely for entertainment of the readers.
> 
> Original version published 5-25-02.

Ever wonder what the blue-haired genius does in class when she's bored and can't sneak in a math or science book or computer? Does she doodle or scribble like the rest of the class?

What might be in her class notebook?

* * *

 

A drawing of an imaginary periodic table with elements and their descriptions up to 500. 

* * *

 

 A short bibliography of the paper she wants to write for her astrophysics class. 

* * *

 

Many Motions

A song which travels not on wings of wind,

but in a flow of current in an electrolytic cell.

Poetry in chemistry -

the crystal lattice form revealed

in x-ray crystallography.

The crawling many molecules

enveloped in ameboea.

An order and a purpose imposed

upon their random motion.

Man can sing of natural worlds

beneath or beyond his grasp,

Not to praise his machines or

Things that he has made,

But the nature within,

Composing everything that is. 

* * *

An illustration of electron microscope photographs of various crystal structures. 

* * *

Pursuit of Knowledge

A man stalks down corridors of dull metallic walls with an even glow from the ceiling.

Many doors - evenly spaced, along, beside which he passes.

A light shows beneath the closed door ahead and the man enters.

Picture many men striding, women gliding, down many corridors

and randomly or thru design entering the closed doors.

I refute - this is not the scientific method for pursuit of knowledge.

All things learned are found by human beings,

who are alive and moving,

living, being, joyous motion,

not mechanical machines,

an artificial creation.

Nay, even this is false,

Think of inanimate matter,

of its internal motion, constantly changing,

which does not consist of stillness,

but movement to inspire our quest for rich understanding. 

* * *

A draft of a letter to a scientific journal questioning the assumptions of an article on the multi-verse.

* * *

 

Current class notes. 


End file.
